Move night
by Ventriloquist
Summary: In which Ryou attempt to watch The Mummy, but his Yami just won't shut up.


(In which Ryou and his Yami watches the mummy, and Yami Bakura won't shut up.)

**Strong hints of Tendershipping. And oh yeah, YuGiOh and any trademark that comes from it does not in any way, shape or form belong to me. **

**- - **

"Oh please, what kind of name is the mummy?" Yami Bakura scoffed at the opening theme.

"The only name American producers could think of, now hush I want to watch this." Ryou said cramming a handful of popcorn into the other's mouth.

The widescreen plasma T.V that Ryou's father had gotten him for Christmas was seeing alot of movies lately, Ryou picked a great time to obsess over hollywood productions.

"Is this going to be longer than that Alexander film cause if it is, I'm bailing." Yami Bakura said after finally swallowing the fluffly corn.

"Be quiet, you liked Alexander anyways."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_...In which alot of people gets killed..._

"I've gotta meet whoever invented these guns, they're ingenious." Yami Bakura smiled menecingly in the dark of the living room.

On screen the leading man was getting the crap kicked out of him by the egyptians, the whole crue of men following him getting killed off one by one.

"I wonder when had the neck bandana ever came back in style" Ryou wondered to himself watching the thick peice of material tied around the Hero's neck.

The presuers of the Hero ran away from the statue of Anubus.

"Yeah they better run."

_"THE DESERT SHALL KILL HIM" _

"Desert didn't kill me." Yami Bakura crowed.

"It won't kill the hero either."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_...Heroine is introduced, turns out she's a clutsy librarian. Figures..._

"You could be a librarian Kitten." Yami Bakura said shifting so that he was more comfortable, leg jammed beside the coffe table is a huge pain in the ass.

The protagonist lady in the movie watched as the bookcases it crashed down like dominos.

"Shut up."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_...In which the old man burns a priceless map, Heroine and brother frantically tries to put it out..._

"HE BURNED THE FRIGGEN MAP, THAT SENILE OLD MAN BURNED THE FRIGGEN MAP!" Yami Bakura's outraged cries could heard throughout the entire street. The Tomb Robber was at a disbelief that someone would burn a map that would lead to the treasures of the richest pharaoh.

Ryou massaged his ears at the volume of the cry. "Yami..." he was cut off.

"People these days have to respect for history, I mean the map is three thousand friggen years old, and it's probrobly older than I am, by Ra I swear that the kids these days have forgotten all the vitues..." Yami Bakura ranted on and on and on.

"As if you had any vitues." Ryou mummured quietly eyes still trained on the movie.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_...In which the hero looking scruffy kisses the outraged Heroine and gets beaten up..._

"He just kissed her." Yami Bakura said stunned. "And now he's going to get hung."

"Kiss was disgusting too, I mean he probably hasn't even brushed his teeth in weeks." Ryou said then he turned to his Yami to find him looking at him in a preditory light. His own green eyes widened. "Why are you looking at me like MMPHHHHHHH ! ...mmmmmmmmmmm."

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_...the giant ship scene, before the shipwreck..._

"Fools, they'll never survive the Lost City of The Dead, that is if they even get there." The dark scoffed for the tenth time into the movie.

"It's a movie, of course they'll get there." Ryou said lazily sipping his drink through a curly straw.

"Hmmp, I've been there a few times, and let me tell you, humans without shadow magic would survive there even if their lives depended on it...which it will I guess." Yami Bakura had a thoughtful look upon his face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_...The trip purchase things..._

"That is so fake, no self respecting vendor is going to accept British Currency." Yami Bakura said looking at the screen in disgust.

"Actually, Euro's are accepted all over the world nowadays, like the American dollar is, if you find the right sellers of course." Ryou replied wondering if maybe he should dress up in egyptian robes if it would get such a reaction from his Yami as from the Hero towards the Heroine

"What? So you're telling me that I spent all that time dividing and transphering my loot into every currency in the world was just a waste of time?"

"Yep...Wait WHAT?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

..._They surprisingly arrive..._

"To think, all that great archieture ruined." The dark mourned shallowly eyes taking in the ruins around the scene.

"It's not even real" Ryou mummured under his breath sweatdropping as his Yami went into another rant about the great archeitecture of the ancient Egypians.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_...Fat slave seller finds blue golden scarbs, foolishly takes it off the wall..._

"Ai, I forgotten how wonderfully sinister the tombs are." Yami Bakura sighned in rueful rememberance. Ryou looked onto the screen disturbed as the little beetle crawled around inside the other man's skin.

"There aren't actual Scarabs like that in the Tombs right?" He asked

"Nah, their coloring is all off, the gold is more of a greenish blue than that purpleish color."

"oh..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_...Hero and Lady unlocks the tomb of the evil high preist, finds a still juicy carcass, seems like it was bruied alive..._

"I wonder if my would look like that if I was mummified." The darker side of the soul mummured to himself.

"I wonder what it would sound like if you would be quiet." Ryou said.

"..."

"Ah there it is."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

..._Where the young American treasure seekers open the chest unheading of the curse..._

"They are idoits, stupid, stupid kids these days. If there is a curse you should go around opening sacred boxes...NOW THAT IS CROSSING THE LINE, AS IF THOSE IDIOTIC HEATHENS COULD EVER GET THEIR HANDS ON THE BOOK OF THE DEAD, BECAUSE TRUST ME, THERE ARE MORE SPELLS PROTECTING THAT BOOK THAN THE GREATEST TREASURE THE PHARAOH EVER HAD!

"And have you ever seen this book?"

"Of course I have!" the voice was indigant.

"Just not face to face is all" quietly

"What was that?"

"Mummuring about my dear Hikari doubting my skills."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_...Mummy comes back to life and drains the cursed American..._

_"_Ewwww."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

..._In which Mummy slowly gets his flesh back..._

"This is false advertising, no why a person could get their flesh and body back to normal just by sucking the life out of a few Americans, you need at least two dozen."

"...I don't want to know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_...In which the Mummy kisses the Heroine..._

"She must kiss terrible, look at that his flesh just melted at her touch."

"I wonder how he got in, can he blend himself into the sand?"

"Duh, like how I can blend into the shadows."

"Every Yami could do that, it's nothing special."

"Why You!.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

..._In which the people chants Imhotep's name mindlessly..._

_"_I miss you chanting my name."

"Not now Yami the mov...ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

...In which the movie is completely forgotten, until the next night Ryou wanted to finish the movie and only ended up with a large headache with his Yami ranting about the injustice of the Villian always beat against the most stupid odds.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now would it be nice for ya'll to crowd up my inbox with reviews?


End file.
